


Sommer

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2019 [17]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, heat wave
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Rating: P12Team: SchwarzPrompt: Crack/Humor: benommen/benebelt – für michLänge: ~470WA/N: Ich bin stocknüchtern, mein Team kanns bezeugen. Ich schwör.





	Sommer

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P12  
> Team: Schwarz  
> Prompt: Crack/Humor: benommen/benebelt – für mich  
> Länge: ~470W  
> A/N: Ich bin stocknüchtern, mein Team kanns bezeugen. Ich schwör.

Eigentlich war es nichts besonderes, dass Thiel im Sommer öfter mal vor Boernes Wohnungstür stand. Boerne hatte sich natürlich nicht nur die größere Wohnung geschnappt, sondern auch die, die im Sommer nicht den ganzen Tag der Sonneneinstrahlung ausgesetzt war. Heiß war es trotzdem, natürlich, es war überall heiß, aber in Boernes Wohnung war es nur unerträglich, während es in Thiels Wohnung beinahe tödlich war. Es erstaunte ihn jedes Jahr aufs neue, wie ein Haus so dermaßen Hitzeempfindlich sein konnte und wie jedes Jahr nahm er sich vor, sich auch endlich so eine fancy Klimaanlage zu kaufen, wie er sie bei einigen Freunden bereits gesehen hatte, und den Gedanken vergaß er jedes Jahr genauso schnell, wie er ihn fasste.

Boerne öffnete die Tür heute ein wenig anders als sonst. Normalerweise brauchte er keine zwei Sekunden, weil er meistens hörte, wie Thiels Wohnungstür auf und zu ging und sich dann schon in Bewegung setzte. Heute waren es beinahe zehn Sekunden, dann knallte etwas – vermutlich eine Hand – auf Klinkenhöhe gegen die Tür. Es erklang ein dumpfes „Autsch“, dann hatte Boerne endlich die Klinke gefunden.

Der Anblick, der sich Thiel bot, war einzigartig. Boernes Haare waren zerzaust und er trug nur ein leichtes T-Shirt zu seiner Anzughose und den guten Schuhen. Eine solche seltsam unpassende Mischung hatte Thiel bei Boerne noch nie gesehen.

Boerne biss ein großes Stück aus einem Pfirsich und sah Thiel erwartungsvoll an.

Thiel starrte wortlos zurück.

Einige Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts, dann trat Boerne unkoordiniert zur Seite. „Kommen Sie schon rein, Sie lassen mir ja die ganze warme Luft in die Wohnung.“

Thiel folgte der Aufforderung nur zu gerne. Ein Glück, hier drin war es wirklich deutlich angenehmer als in der über 30 Grad heißen Sauna, die er sein Wohnzimmer nennen durfte.

„Nehm‘ Sie sich was zu trinken, setzen Sie sich hin, bewegen Sie sich nicht zu viel.“ Boerne hielt den Zeigefinger hoch. „Denn Bewegung erzeugt Wärme.“

Thiel runzelte die Stirn. „Herrgott, Boerne, wie betrunken sind Sie?“

„Kaum.“ Boerne drehte sich um und warf den Kern seines Pfirsichs in den Mülleimer. Jedenfalls versuchte er es, denn er verfehlte sein Ziel um bestimmt anderthalb Meter.

Thiel sah ihn nur an.

„Okay“, knickte Boerne keine Sekunde später ein. „Vielleicht hab ich ein, zwei...“ Er verschränkte die Arme. „Aber das liegt nur an der Hitze! Wie soll man diese Temperaturen denn sonst aushalten?“

„Indem man vielleicht mal eine kurze Hose trägt statt einem Anzug?“ Thiel schnaubte. „Und der Alkohol hilft, ja?“

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jedenfalls interessiert mich die Hitze nicht mehr so.“ Er sah Thiel prüfend an. „Auch einen Pastis?“

„Was‘n das?“

„Französischer Schnaps aus Anis und Süßholzwurzel, wird mit Eiswasser aufgefüllt. Sehr erfrischend, nur zu empfehlen.“

„Nee, danke.“

Boerne setzte sich in Bewegung in Richtung Küche und Thiel folgte ihm bereitwillig. „Aber ein kaltes Bier würd‘ ich nehmen.“


End file.
